First Fight
by annielavr
Summary: At Points Kaylies POV and Austins POV etc.Diffrent couples for ex. Kaylie/Austin or Austin/Emily etc.Takes Place after the world trials fall and sashas still here and everythings right until it all just goes wrong.  Intense Hook-ups and Break-ups
1. First Fight

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean that, it's too early for this" he said slamming on the bathroom door I locked.

"Well Austin you shouldn't have said it then" I said unlocking the door and quickly walking the opposite way.

"Where are you going, I said I'm sorry" he said trying to grab my arm as I pulled it away.

"When I said that I meant let's make love" he said trying to sound romantic. I turned around and scrunched my face.

"Really…. U said lets have sex I'm bored, like I was a piece of meat" I said pushing him away.

I quickly ran into his room and started picking up my clothes off the floor from the night before.

"Babe please don't leave I really am sorry Kaylie" he said rubbing my arm and leaning in for kiss.

I softly pecked him on the lips, he could tell I didn't mean it "Sorry I have to go anyway I told my mom I would be home from Payson's at 6:00am" I said hurrying out his house.

"Babe please doesn't be like this" he said mad now.

"Be like what I forgive you, you happy" I said getting into my car.

"See you at the gym" he yelled from his front steps.


	2. We Need Trust

I tried and tip-toe into the house and hope my mom didn't notice I was 30 minutes late.

"You know you're late, moms going to freak" Leo said from behind me.

"Shhh" I said running up the stairs quickly and quietly.

"Where the hell were you" my mom yelled as I stopped on the last step.

"I was at Payson's sorry I was late" I said trying to move past her arm that was blocking my door.

She lifted it higher "Don't you lie to me Kaylie Alejandra Cruz, I just called Payson's mom she said you never even slept over there.

Holy Shit I thought in my head I couldn't tell her I was at Austin Tucker my boyfriend's house she would freak.

" I was ummm".

"You thinking of another lie get in your room you're grounded for a week and you better bet I'm telling your father about this" she yelled.

"Mom please don't tell dad" I pleaded. "That is not going to work on me, get ready for the Rock now!" she yelled going down the stairs.

What am I going to do my dad's going to be pissed I'm supposed to be training for the Olympics and twice as hard since my accident at the World Trials.

"Hey" Leo said interrupting my thoughts. "So where were you anyway" he asked curious.

"Leo does it even matter I said not wanting to explain myself to my big brother.

" Listen Kaylie I'm just trying to be a big brother if you were with a boy and you guys were you know…. Be safe" he said regretting what he said after it was said and done.

"Ewww Leo seriously do you have to talk to me about this kind of stuff" I said disgusted and disturbed all at the same time.

"I'm just saying " he said leaving the room.

At The Rock

As I got out of my car I felt self-conscious as I saw Austin's motorcycle in the parking lot.

As I was grabbing my bag someone's big hands wrapped around me and covered my eyes and walked me to what I thought was the annex building.

And then the anonymous person lifted their hands off my face and I saw Austin.

"I'm sorry we fought" he said crushing his lips to mine. I pushed him away slightly "We can't do this here what if someone comes and … Then he crushed his lips back to mine again but with more passion.

As I tried and push him away he lifted my hands above my head with one of his hands and with the other he put around my waist.

He started moving his hand up my waist and I felt his callused hands on my bare back.

Then he moved closer to me and I felt his body on mine and it was getting intense until the annex building door opened.

"Oooo I'm sorry I was going to use the ummm uneven uhhh bars" A confused Carter Anderson stuttered.

"Kaylie, Austin" He asked judgingly and questioning.

I was shocked and I pushed Austin off and ran to my car to process what just had happened.

All I could think is what if he told someone out of jealousy what if he told his bitchy girlfriend Lauren she would ruin me.

I could see the tabloid magazines already National Champ goes back to her old ways and is with Olympic player Austin Tucker is it romance, just for publicity or just for the sex.

I couldn't just leave in the middle of practice so I grabbed my bag and took a deep breath and walked into the rock.

No one was staring and Carter was still outside and so was Austin Uh-Oh I thought.

"Hey, Why'd your mom call my house yesterday something about you saying you slept over or something" she asked confused.

"Yeah just a big misunderstanding "I said unconvincingly laughing.

" Yeah that's for sure unless she was using you for a cover while she was at someone else's house a boy in particular even Austin maybe" Lauren said co suspiciously.

"Yeah whatever Lauren, Like I said big misunderstanding "I said waving to Em.

"Girls stop with the chit-chat and gossip and get back to work" Sasha yelled from his office.

"Yes Sasha we all said in symphony".

I looked at the annex building door as it still didn't open. Where Austin was was all I could think to myself.

Maybe they were fighting were excuses I thought to myself so I would walk towards the door but then I got these looks from Sasha that said don't do it as I looked in the booth I saw my Dad and he smiled.

What I thought to myself mom must've not have told him.

Yes I thought to myself.


	3. Love Dosent Always Work Out

Austin and Carter Talk

"Wait Carter it's not what you think" I said trying to understand why Kaylie had ran away.

"Are You and Kaylie…." Carter asked not finishing his sentence. "Yeah man but you can't tell Sasha or Lauren or let Kaylie find out I told you" I told him sternly.

"So like how long has this been going on" he asked questioning. "A little bit after her accident" I said shivering to the flashback.

"Listen I won't tell anybody but Kaylie's not like those other girls she a relationship girl and if she finds out you cheated on her she won't run back" he said as if he was her big brother.

"Funny you out of all people give me advice about cheating" I said defensively.

"I'm just saying" he said grabbing the annex building door. "Don't break her heart" he said before closing the door.

Why was he telling me all this I can control myself around girl especially when I have someone like Kaylie?

Kaylies POV

"Hey Kaylie I need to talk to you" Emily said walking up to me as I landed my back handspring off the beam.

"Yeah what's up Em" I asked wondering what the problem was.

"Well I heard you and Austin were kind of going out and I thought I should tell you we kissed but it was at a party and I was totally drunk" she said innocently.

"We're not seeing each other otherwise of what Lauren probably told you, so I don't care" I said swiftly walking away. The problem was I did care a lot and the fact that he would do that to me really hurt me and angered me.

I hadn't been doing very well since Carter and Austin were outside and since what Emily had told me and as I was spinning off the bars for my double half-pipe I saw a glint of blond hair and panicked and fell hard on the mat.

"Ouch "I moaned not wanting to get up.

"You okay Kaylie that was a pretty easy move how'd you miss it" he asked disappointed.

"Wrong hand placing I guess" I said slowly getting up. "Maybe you should get some water "Sasha suggested.

"Yeah okay" I said walking to the water machine. As I took a slight glimpse at the door Austin walked in alongside Carter and they walked their separate ways.

Austin started walking toward me then "I need to talk to you" he said pretending to fill his cup.

"Bout what, what happened with Carter now or how you and Emily kissed you pick" I said angered.

"Wait, what" he said totally off subject.

"Don't play dumb Emily told me about your kiss, did you know when you have a girlfriend you don't kiss other girl" I said meanly.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the rock doors.

"Listen Kaylie she kissed me and I was going to tell you I promise you that" he said trying to grab my hand.

"How am I supposed to know there aren't other girls you've kissed or more" I said disgusted.

"Because "he said grabbing my hand "You're the one I love" he said pecking me on the lips.

"Not in public "I said pushing him away and giggling.

I got my opened my car door and unlocked the other side and he got in.

"So do you forgive me "he asked with a puppy dog face?

"Yeah I guess "I said kissing him

. As he started to lift my shirt I pushed him away a little bit and asked "What happened with Carter"?

"Nothing much" he said lying poorly moving back to my lips.

"You sure" I asked before accusing him of lying.

"Yeah I just said we were, umm just talking and then I kissed you and you pushed me away" he said unconvincing.

"You're lying to me, and don't lie to me again" I said push him farther away.

"Okay So I told him we were dating" he said looking outside the car window.

"You did what" I yelled.

"Babe Shhh!" he said pointing to the surrounding people.

"Why would you tell him, what if he tells Lauren and Sasha finds out and my gymnastics would be over and my dreams would be dead" I aid quieter.

"Babe you don't have to be so dramatic I have dream to you know" he said yelling back "Kaylie" I heard an annoying voice call.

"Get down I said pushing his back.

"Owww" he whimpered.

"Kaylie there you are Sasha said to go back inside and Austin to" she said inquiring he was in my car even though he was she had no right I thought to myself.

"Well he's not here" I said with an attitude.

"Yeah, well anyway see you and him coming in separately" she said sarcastically.

"Okay bye" I said waving.

"Okay she gone" I said as he got out from a crouch position. "Babe I'm really sorry" he said rubbing my arm.

"Its okay "I said quickly rushing out of my car.

"Well babe it's obviously not okay when you're like this" he muttered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Like what you're crazy girlfriend" I said loud enough for what felt like the world to hear.

You know what I was thinking to myself I was fed up with all of Austin's crap wanting to be forgiven for hooking up with numerous girls and doing wrong and no right and for pressuring me into having sex with him.

I loved him I truly did and I knew he loved me to, he just didn't have great ways in which showing it.

I couldn't have a boyfriend like this again secretive and always hurting me I just couldn't do it.

"Austin" I whispered stopping in my tracks.

"I need some time to think about this relationship and if it's the right thing for me" I said staring at the cement the whole time.

As I looked into his eyes I saw hurt and his heart had broken.

"But Kaylie" he said reaching out for me.

But I moved away if I let him grab me I wouldn't let go and it would be a vicious cycle again and I had to do what's right for me at Kaylie Cruz the national champion and just Kaylie Cruz.

I quickly walked away through the rock doors and took one last look at Austin as he stood there stunned at what had happened in the few seconds.

And it took everything I had to walk away from him in his time of need and the hurt he was feeling that I had caused.


	4. The Lakehouse Party

As I Walked into the gym after our over powering fight.

I felt as if everyone was staring at me so I walked to where I felt most comfortable near Emily, Payson, and Lauren.

"Hey Kaylie, where's Austin "she asked eyeing me.

"I don't know" I muttered. "It seemed like you knew when you walked out together so where is he" she asked more confident in getting the answer.

I looked around hoping someone would back me up but they all stared waiting. "I don't know where Austin is and I could care less" I yelled a little too loud.

As I turned around everyone was staring including Austin who had just walked in.

Embarrassed I walked to the bars but unfortunately Emily, Payson and Lauren followed.

"You okay Kaylie" Payson asked reaching over to touch my arm. I flinched as she touched the spot Austin would always touch.

"Yeah fine, I'm just tired of Lauren accusing me of going out with Austin" I said looking at her trying to make her feel guilty but she just smiled her evil smile.

"How about you blow off steam at a party" she said smiling even though the party was what she wanted to do.

"That sounds perfect "I said as I chalked up my hands.

"Ok, then we're all going to Austin's party" she said smiling or conniving smile.

"Wait it's at Austin's house, I don't know Lauren" I said remembering his hurt face and the pain I caused him.

"Why is there a problem it's just Austin" she said laughing.

Not wanting to back down I looked at Austin and he looked at me and quickly looked away.

"Yeah I'm in "I said giving Lauren a high-five".

At The Party

"I don't know about this" I said as I got out my car and looked at the hundreds of people in the little Jacuzzi.

"Come on Kaylie, it'll be fun" she said as she walked over to the shirtless boys.

Then all of a sudden Emily and Payson were gone I did the only thing a normal person at a party would do.

Get a beer. All of a sudden someone's husky arms were around me. "Austin!" I yelled and wined as I turned around.

Then I yelled and jumped into the big arms of Nicky Russo.

"Oh my god!" I yelled in shock. I've missed you so much, so how's Denver? Horrible right you have to see Kelly parkers face everyday" I said as I kept going on and on.

Then he burst into his big husky cute laugh.

"What's so funny" I asked dumbfounded.

"You're exactly the same snotty, spoiled, adorable girl I left" he said carrying me into his arms.

Austin's POV

I skimmed my party for hotties one in particular.

Then I saw Kaylie and her arms around some big buff dude. "What the hell" I said squinting my eyes to see the guy.

"Hey Carter, who's that? I asked annoyed. My hands were fidgeting Kaylie can't have a new boyfriend already.

"Huh" Carter said enjoying himself with all the girls surrounding him. He'd been like this since Lauren said she wanted to be non-exclusive he said he had a plan to make her jealous.

"They guy right there" I said pointing to the guy Kaylie had her arm around.

"Uhh that's Nicky Russo" he said as he touched a girl where he shouldn't be they were non-exclusive not broken up like me and Kaylie.

"Ooo Yeah the guy that was the Silver Medalist, So how does Kaylie know him? I asked trying to make some sense in why she would hug him at my party.

"He trained at the rock and last year they had to be a fake couple but I don't think they were faking it" he said slowly walking away with the girl.

I slowly walked over to Kaylie and this so called Nicky thinking what I was going to say.

I was planning on the next time I talked to her would be to beg her to be with me again, but I guess not.

"Hey Kaylie "I said reaching in to put my arm around her like nothing had happened but she backed away.

" Babe don't be that way" I said trying to act as if nothing had happened this afternoon even though she had broke my heart into pieces. I would've never thought I would come to the rock to find the girl I loved but I did and it turned out to be Kaylie Cruz.  
At first I was just messing with her about the flirting I really liked Emily but I got over that quickly but now I know I love Kaylie if I could just show her.

Kaylie's POV

"One Austin I'm not you Babe so back off and two bye" I said meanly.

I mean why would he even talk to me we were over so I grabbed Nicky's arm and two shots and drank them and that was the start of my party.

Later At the Party/ Kaylie's POV 

I felt woozy and alert at the same time.

I took off my shirt and pants to show off my pink and blue bikini.

Then I got into the Jacuzzi which I noticed was a bad choice since there were a lot of single horny guys in there.

As I tried to get out one of them grabbed my bare leg and pulled me back in. I would've said something but all my words came out in slurs.

As one of them leaned in for a kiss everything went black.  
Then I slowly woke up as I hear the sound of Austin yelling I looked up to see the guy I was last kissing on the floor bleeding and Austin yelling for him to leave.

The weirdest part was he was naked I looked down to see I was naked to.

That nauseated me and so did the fact that I had like 7 shots. I tried and hold it all in but it all came out.

Austin turned around to ask if I was ok and there was another black out.

The Next Morning

As I felt a slight breeze I opened my eyes and I looked around to see I wasn't in my bed then I noticed the big screen TV and other expensive stuff.

I was in Austin's bed.

My head was pounding and I felt sick and I had practice in a couple of hours.

All of a sudden Austin walked into the room with his bare chest showing his abs off and his boxers.

"Good Morning" he said walking toward me.

"Don't be mad Kaylie, you were wasted last night and I couldn't leave all these people at my house so I called Payson and told her to call your mom and say you were at her house" he said quickly.

I looked at him up and down not knowing if I should believe.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes all I was thinking was where's Nicky?

Then I looked at Austin's bare body and bit my body lip.

I had forgotten how hot Austin was I always wanted him to be my first.

As he sat next to me I leaned in and he leaned in to "Wait Kaylie… Then I crushed my lips to his as he would always do to me he was into It and I definitely was to.

We lied down on the bed him on top and he slowly slid his hand under my shirt and I released my lips from his gasping for air and he didn't stop he went straight down to my neck.

His lips were so soft and warm and he made me moan.

All of a sudden a phone ringed I guesses it was his but then I heard my ringtone I know you love me, I know you care , just shout whenever and I'll be there.

I reached for my phone but Austin pushed me on the bed.

"Forget it" he said getting even more into it.

I couldn't help myself I just grabbed my phone and answered it "Hello" I asked impatient.

"Hello Kaylie" the person on the other line asked.

"Yeah hi mom" I said loudly so Austin would stop kissing my neck but he didn't "Yeah what's upppp!" I moaned loudly.

"Get to practice you late bye" she said hanging up the phone.

I checked the time and sure enough it was already 8:00am I was 30 minutes late for practice I slowly pushed him off.

"This is great but we have practice" I said sadly with my puppy dog eyes.

"Your right" he said but he just crushed his lips back to mine.

I laughed "No I'm serious" I said as I got up to get dressed then sat back down due to my killer headache.

" Owww"I moaned.

"Wow you drank a lot last night, drinks this" he said handing me a bottle of water.

"What about you, you drank a lot too" I said mad.

"Yeah but I'm used to it" he smiled. I got dressed and gave him a kiss goodbye but as I got in my car I thought two things one where was my bathing suit and two I guess me and him were back together.

Now I had to go back to my house and get questioning from my mother and hurry to the rock.


End file.
